Fozzie and Bobo for Life
Plot Summary Fozzie falls in love with a male bear named Bobo who looks just like a male version of him. Muppets * Muppet Characters (speaking) Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Gonzo, Bobo, Croaker, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Rizzo the Rat, Statler and Waldorf, Stinky the Skunk, Goggles, Blotch, Andy and Randy Pig, Statler and Waldorf, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Floyd, Zoot, Janice, Lips, Flash, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Julius Strangepork, The Newsman, Sam the Eagle, Beaker, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Jake the Polar Bear, Yolanda Rat, Pilgrim, Sweetums, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Bunnie Bear, Robin the Frog, Camilla the Chicken, Annie Sue, Armstrong the Chicken Hawk, Jack Rabbit, Marvin Suggs, Hillary the Owl, Arnie the Alligator, Vicki (snake), Sal Minella, Johnny Fiama, Eugene the Tuba Player, Afghan Hound, Clifford, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Spamela Hamderson, Pepe the King Prawn * Background Muppets (non-speaking) Frogs, Pigs, Bears, Beth Bear, Alien Gonzos, Whatnots, Rabbits, Rats, Foo-Foo, Howard Tubman, Captain Pighead, Penguins, Chickens, Molly the Albatross, Turkey, Bubba the Rat, The Birdman, Troy, Shakes, Fast Eddie, Tatooey Rat, Chester Rat, Masterson Rat, Frackles, Sprocket, Inkspots, Aretha, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Begoony, Murray the Minstrel, Brool the Minstrel, Wander McMooch, Poison Cackler, Leapovitch the Frog, Fluke the Dolphin, Achilles the Shark, Gnu, Mahna Mahna, The Snowths, Beastie, Slim Wilson, Lou, Bossy Boots, Flea, Lenny the Lizard, Fraggles, Large Marvin Fraggle, Hector the Spider Monkey, Dogs, Lydia the Ostrich, Alexis the Giraffe, Lamont the Sloth Voice Performers in episode * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Lips, Flash, Bean, Rizzo, Beaker, Jake the Polar Bear, Jack Rabbit, Link Hogthrob and Andy (voices, taken over 2 character from the late Jim Henson, himself and 1 character from the late Richard Hunt respectively) * Jerry Nelson as Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Robin, Camilla and Statler (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard hunt respectively) * John Henson as Sweetums (voice, taken over 1 character from the Richard Hunt respectively) * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy (Kermit's reunited 1 true love in this season), Fozzie and Marvin Suggs (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) * John E. Kennedy as Dr. Teeth, Arnie the Alligator, Animal and Blotch (voices, taken over 1 character the late Jim Henson himself and 1 character from the late Frank Oz respectively) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Zoot, Bunsen, Waldorf, Randy and Stinky the Skunk (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson respectively) * Brian Henson as The Newsman, Scooter, Janice and Sal (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Jim Henson himself and taken over 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt respectively) * Julianne Buescher as Yolanda (voice) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig (voices) * Karen Prell as Hillary the Owl (voice) * Cree Summer as Pilgrim (voice) * Allan Trautman as Eugene the Tuba Player (voice) * David Rudman as Mildred Huxtetter (voices, taken over 1 character from the late Richard Hunt respectively) * Alice Dinnean Vernon as Afghan Hound and Vicki (snake) (voices, taken over 1 characters from the late Erin Ozker respectively) * Kevin Clash as Clifford and Sam (voices, succeeding from Frank Oz respectively) * Bill Barretta as Rowlf, the Swedish Chef, Pepe, Johnny, Croaker and Armstrong the Chicken Hawk (voices, taken over 2 characters from the late Jim Henson himself) * Joey Mazzarino as Goggles (voice) * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Spamela Hamderson (voice) Category:The Muppets (season 3, 2003) Episodes Category:2003